By way of background, rear seat assemblies typically include a seat bottom and a seat back. The seat back comprises a right and a left seating surface and a center portion positioned between the right and left seating surfaces. The right and left seating surfaces and the center portion of the seat back is usually one unitary piece, i.e., they form a bench-type seat back. The right and left seating surfaces are conformed into numerous shapes, sizes, or configurations depending upon the vehicle model. An armrest may be pivotally disposed within the center portion for selective use by an occupant. Further, stationary or adjustable headrests may be located at the top surface of the seat back. A number of mounting brackets extend downwardly from the seat back for mounting engagement with a vehicle floor pan. These brackets may comprise a pivot hinge which allows the seat back to pivot forwardly toward the seat bottom. This may be desirable if a user wishes to extend the floor of a rear trunk compartment.
Similarly, the seat bottom comprises a right and left seating surface and a center portion positioned between the right and left seating surfaces. The right and left seating surfaces and the center portion of the seat bottom is also one unitary piece. The right and left seating surfaces may also be contoured into any number of shapes, sizes, or configurations. A number of mounting brackets extend from the seat bottom portion for mounting engagement with the seat back and/or the vehicle floor pan.
A package tray, having a curved rear periphery and a substantially flat front face, is typically mounted to the vehicle behind the rear seat assembly. The package tray usually retains numerous devices such as audio speakers, audio headphone jacks, first aid kits, rear tail lights, seat belt mounting plates, and seat belt retractors. The package tray may also be covered by a trim cover material.
The rear periphery of the package tray is mounted below a rear window at the juncture of the rear window and the rear trunk compartment, whereby the package tray covers the opening between the rear of the seat back and the trunk compartment. The package tray mounts to the juncture by means of numerous attachment devices. The tray usually includes a number of brackets or mounting holes located within the flat front face. During installation, the package tray is mounted to the vehicle and the necessary devices are then installed in the tray. Some time after the tray is mounted, the separate components of the rear seat assembly are installed within the vehicle. The seat back typically latches to the brackets extending from the package tray or is bolted via the mounting holes to the package tray. Accordingly, the current manufacturing procedure requires at least two (2) separate and distinct steps for mounting the package tray and the seat back within the vehicle.